Save the World
by spiritofwolf
Summary: Sakura keeps saving the world, and Touya is dragged along on her exploits. He really should publish that book on the 100 Times The World Didn't End to make up for all the wages from those part-times he's missing to protect his little sister...


Poking a bit of fun at the storylines we usually find in crossovers- they discover an impending disaster, and promptly stick their noses in to save the world. Don't get me wrong, I love crossovers, even (especially) those with such storylines, but you have to wonder, just how many times does the world need saving? And does it always need to be them?

Disclaimer: Yeah, sure I own CCS. And Fai is the epitome of innocent happiness.

* * *

Touya didn't know why, but it seemed that every time there was a natural disaster, or a megalomaniac tried to execute his plans of domination, or the world was in risk of ending, his little sister would always be in the thick of things.

What he did know, was that she invariably drew in everyone else she knew, through the sheer power of her character. Kero and Yue would always be beside her, protecting their Mistress. The Cards went without saying. The gaki- his teeth ground against each other- would cling to Sakura like a limpet. And by virtue of links to Yukito, and thus Yue, he would follow the motley gang- and promptly stay to protect his little sister.

No matter that she needed no protection from her possessive older brother, had not needed such protection, indeed, ever since the whole debacle with the Cards. Yuki had pointed that out to him numerous times, albeit in kinder terms, a hidden laugh lurking in his amber eyes.

This time round, number fifty-six- he really should start keeping a journal; imagine the profit he could make from publishing a book on the _Chronicles of the Card Mistress_, alternatively titled _100 Times the World Didn't End_- was the fourteenth time someone had tried to take over the world, subsequently leading to the twenty-ninth time the world almost ended. Yuki always laughed at his tendency to keep count of these events; he himself found the fact that Sakura's friend- Naoko, was it?- religiously followed the end-of-the-world events in an effort to determine the truth of apocalyptic myths more laughable.

This time had been more harrowing than most; Sakura, the gaki, and the reincarnation had all been forced to drain their magic to the dregs to stave off Armageddon. Similarly, the four guardians had lent their power to their masters- the two stuffed toys had fallen asleep in exhaustion after the whole event, not caring that they were sprawled out over each other in positions that would normally have them shooting fireballs and yells at each other; Akizuki was for once not glomping Touya where he stood, supporting Yuki in an embrace eerily reminiscent of the time when Yue's magic was running out.

The three magicians themselves had just flopped down where they were upon completion of their spellwork. The gaki, he was irked to find, had his hand in a limp embrace over Sakura's shoulder.

He reluctantly quashed the urge to yell at the gaki- Sakura would not appreciate it, and unpleasant as it was to him, it was probably what she needed after such a narrow escape. Besides, this was why he always came along; lacking magic as he was, the only way he could help was through support, nagging, and violent protests about lack of safety and gakis and ends of the world and all such manner of little-sister-threatening details, and he'd be damned if he let a single one of the (not-so) rare moments to be a protective older brother slip away.

Regardless of what Yuki may say, he did not keep count of these events for the fun of it.

"Come on," he said gruffly, his sister's head jerking up at the sound of his voice. Pulling Yuki's arm more securely over his shoulder, he extended a free hand to Sakura to help her to her feet, like he used to do when she fell head-over-heels over her skates when she was young. "Let's go home."

It was for these moments, he thought, as he received a smile from his little sister and started hauling the lot of them back to where Tomoyo was waiting for them, video-camera in hand and a van pulled up next to her to transport them back to Tomoeda. He was not keeping count of all the times Sakura was in danger; he was carefully hoarding all the moments Sakura emerged from danger, safe, and her bright smile firmly on her face.

But on the note of danger...

He looked over his shoulder back at Sakura. "Oi, kaijuu. I'm banning you from saving the world again for the next six months, at least."

He studiously ignored Yuki's tired snigger at his side, and his sister's wailing protests.


End file.
